


When imagination goes hopping bad

by End_before_grace



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Belly Kink, Eggnog, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the film Hop. Imagination is a fickle thing and when millions of kids watched that film, it spelled bad news for Bunny. Luckily North is there to help, but is he really helping? Eggnog pairing North/Bunnymund Please review</p>
            </blockquote>





	When imagination goes hopping bad

When imagination goes hopping bad

By End of Grace

"That film was absolutely rubbish!" snapped Claude as he and the other children left the cinema, with Jack floating above them.

"Yeah, who in the world would believe that the Easter Bunny would do that!" said Cupcake pulling a face remembering what she had seen.

"Bad Bunny!" said Sophie as she held on to Jamie's hand.

"Its just a film guys, it had a few funny bits, it wasn't all bad" said Jamie who looked up at Jack, who was grinning widely "and what's got you so happy for Jack?"

"Because I can't wait to tell Bunny about it. I'm just picturing his face!" laughed Jack "He will be spitting furballs for weeks"

"Lets go to the arcade before going home" said Monty pointing to the large building that was filled with children and computer games.

"Can't! Sorry guys, since I had to borrow the money from North, I now have to go back and help around the pole for a while" said Jack sadly.

"You should have just walked in its not like the adults can see you" said Claude.

"Yeah, but North's been going on about me being a better example to you guys, following the rules and such since I'm a guardian and all"

"So that's why you got to do jobs for North now? To earn pocket money?" asked Pippa, trying to get her head around it.

"Yeah, so I better head back now, no doubt North or Phil have a list as long their arms of jobs for me to do. See ya guys later!" smiled Jack as he flew off back to the pole with the children waving goodbye. Jack quickly flew in to North's study where the older guardian was sitting at his desk going over a list.

"Hey North! I'm back"

"Hello Jack, did you have good time? How was the film?" asked North looking up from his papers.

"It wasn't all that, really funny, can't wait to tell Bunny about it. You see the film was about the Easter Bunny and he...oh man North its so funny, he pooped candy"

North frowned and rubbed his ear "Must have heard you wrong Jack...he "pooped" candy?"

Jack nodded his head "Yeah, I can just see Bunny's face when I tell him, he will be so mad"

North stood up and looked slightly worried "Jack, go to Phil and start doing the jobs he has for you. I'm going out"

Jack frowned "Is everything ok North?"

"Its...might not be anything but I feel better for checking. Go do jobs now Jack, maybe this year you keep off of naughty list dah?" North chuckled, seeing Jack blush slightly as he ran down the corridor. He went over to his stand and picked up his coat, his hand running over the red lining. Imagination was a fickle thing, the slightest change to it, could have terrible consequences for the guardians and other spirits. It certainly had done a few numbers on him. One day horses were pulling his sleigh now he had eight reindeer. He once wore dark green shirts and coats and then over night everything turned red. So with this new film with children see the Easter bunny doing that...what would imagination do to Bunnymund? He slipped on his coat and went over to his desk and pulled out the first aid box, taking out the lube and placing it in his pocket. He had a terrible feeling in his belly that Bunny was in trouble and was going to need his help.

-Line Break-

Bunnymund had woken early that morning to his stomach grumbling. He had thought he was just hungry until he saw himself in the mirror. Bunny had always prided himself on being healthy and fit, always a lean mean fighting machine. Now he had a slight belly, not on the size of North's, but he was certainly round. Bunny frowned as he was certain he had not gone to bed like it.

"Must have been that cheesecake I had last night" he thought "A few runs around the warren will sort it out and then I can get to painting the eggs, only got week and a bit left"

So after a small healthy breakfast, he started to run, he went over all the hills and jumped over all the rivers at top speed. Yet something was wrong, he could feel it, he felt heavier like he was swelling up. He skidded to a halt and slowly stood up, gasping loudly as he looked down, his stomach was bigger then North's and seemed to be getting bigger. He dragged himself back to his hut and laid down on his nest, feeling a great pressure in his rear, as if something big was pushing itself down his back passage. What ever it was, it was hard and large, as it stretched his tunnel painfully.

"Its going to rip me in two!" he panted as his belly contracted painfully as it swelled even more. "What's wrong with me? What's going on?"

Bunny's ears shot up as there was a heavy knock on his fount door, and the sound of heavy boots walking in to his home.

"Bunny? Bunnymund? Bunny answer me, are you alright?"

Bunny groaned loudly, North was the last person he wanted to see him like this, he had given North a lot of stick over the years about his belly and now he was even bigger then he was.

"Bunny?"

"I'm in my room North! And no your not allowed in here!" he snapped, hissing as the pain became more intense. There was a small bang as North slammed open his bedroom door and strode in, flinging his red coat to the floor.

"I was afraid this was happening" he muttered as he poured lube over his fingers. Bunny tried to look up at him over his large belly "What do you mean happening? Did you do this? If this is your way of getting me back for all those fat comments..."

"I had nothing to do with this. It is children's imagination is doing it. Now spread legs so I can help you" said North as he knelt down between Bunny's legs.

"Why? What are you going to do?" asked Bunny, panic starting to creep in to his voice as he tried to move away. "Don't even think about it!"

"Bunny! Thing is coming out of you dah? If I do not oil you up it will rip you apart" explained North as he pressed one of his lubed finger's against Bunny's hole. "Aster, you will have to trust me"

Bunny sighed, he really did not want to do this but he had no choice "I trust you"

He felt North's finger push in and wiggle around before another joined it making his insides wet for what ever was coming down. North's fingers went in deeper until the pressed against the object that rubbed against Bunny's prostate. Bunny gasped and tried to ignore the pleasure that started to over come the pain he was feeling. A warm feeling started to pool in his groin as his shaft twitched as North added another finger.

"North! You got to stop that now! Your just pushing it back in!" Bunny panted

"Just a bit more Bunny, I don't want you getting hurt over this, and since we do not how this is going to work..."

"North for the love of Easter and Christmas, tell me what the hell is going on!" Bunny growled. North sighed as he pulled out his fingers and wiped them on a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You know of children's movies yes? Jack and the children went to see a new one called "Hop" based on you, the Easter Bunny. Only this bunny..." North paused as he rubbed the back of his neck wondering how his friend was going to react to the news.

"Oh for the love or eggs and Christmas trees North tell me what happens and how it is effecting me"

"The Easter Bunny...he well...he does this thing and well the children are seeing this around the world and are most likely starting to believe it is true, that is why it is effecting you"

A small light flickered in Bunny's mind as he looked down at his swollen belly and then back at North his voice high and on the verge of panic "North what does that bunny do?"

North sighed and looked Bunnymund in the eye "He poops them out"

The colour drained from under Bunny's fur as he swallowed hard, his paws resting on his large stomach.

"So, your telling me because loads of kids have seen this film, they all now think I do... that, and its now coming true? I've...got eggs inside of me trying to get out...and..." the words became lost in Bunny's throat as what ever was inside of him was now pushing out of his hole. He moaned as it pushed itself out sending a tiny shiver of pleasure up his spine and his groin. There was a loud pop and North reacted quickly to catch whatever had come out.

"Well?" asked Bunny dreading what it was, as he tried to peer over his stomach. North raised his hand up to show Bunny an egg with a purple and yellow swirls on its shell.

"I'm doomed! Kill me now, I can't do this!" Bunny cried as tears started to gather in his eyes, his paws covering his face.

"Now Bunny, its not too bad. Jack tells me this film is not very good, I have him, children and the yetis give film bad reviews and such. Hopefully it will only be this year"

"And if it ain't?"

"Then we we'll work something out, is another one coming?"

"...Yeah, its just started to move" said Bunny as he wiggled, trying to get comfortable as he felt the second egg, a bit smaller then the other one, made its way down. He had expected pain again, but thanks to the lube it was more pleasant and pleasurable, and his shaft began to get hard.

"Damn it" thought Bunny "Why now? Ain' I embarrassed enough looking like this with out getting hard in fount of him?"

North coughed loudly his cheeks slightly red as he stood up "I'm going to get you some cushions to help you sit up slightly. Do you wish to have some water or something?"

"Water's good thanks but North what if..."

"I'll leave my coat here beneath you so if any do come out before I am back"

"Make sure you close the door behind ya so that little guy doesn't wonder off" said Bunny looking at the purple egg wondering around. North nodded as he picked up his coat and folded it just beneath Bunny's rear and left quietly. Bunny sighed in a bit of relief. He had never been so embarrassed, and now to make matters worse he could get like this every year if North couldn't nip it in the bud in time. The egg was pushing against his hole and Bunny tried to hold back his moan as his paw slid down to his cock, giving it a small tug. Why was this turning him on? He was so full and the eggs moving around inside of him pressing against his prostate making him feel even hornier. Maybe if he was quick he could finish himself off before North got back. He squeezed his cock tighter and started to tug harder wanting to cum. He thought of a beautiful doe he had been with while his race was alive, her soft fur and curves, but it did not seem to help. He was so busy that he did not notice North returning with a large cushion under his arm with a jug of water and a glass in his hands. North watched his old friend for a moment, surprised mostly by how beautiful Bunny was in rapture, when he noticed two extra eggs walking around the room. He quickly placed down the jug and glass and placed the pillow against the wall, departing wither to stay or go, when Bunny opened his eyes and saw North looking at him.

"Buggering hell! North! Knock or something!" shouted Bunny trying to cover his erection.

"Its normal male reaction Bunny, nothing to be ashamed of, would you like some help?" said North calmly as he picked up the cushion and walked over to Bunny. Bunny blushed and sat up with difficultly as North placed the cushion behind him, his cock still firmly pressed against his large belly.

"And how would you help me? You better not touch me with those hands of yours! I know where you bloody put them"

"I have cleaned them but there is something else I can use" smirked North as he knelt down and pulled Bunny's leg over his shoulder.

"Wha...what are you going to do?" asked Bunny his eyes widen as North lowered his head and ran his tongue over the weeping member. "North! What..you..."

North took as much as he could in to his mouth and sucked hard, his tongue rolling over the hot flesh, lapping up its salty taste. Bunny was a mess, he couldn't think, only moan. He never thought this was possible, since his race had large fount teeth, it was impossible for them to do what North was doing and by the heavens it felt amazing. Then he felt North's fingers at his rear again, feeling them push in ever so slightly before stretching his entrance as far as they could, helping the eggs to pass though. One egg after another came out of him, of various sizes and colours, pushing Bunny to the brink as he released in to North's mouth. North felt the thick seed fill his mouth as he tried to swallow it down. It was so thick and salty with something else that North could not identify but he liked it. North let go with a gentle pop, smiling up at Bunny's fazed look on his face, and gave the still hard member a soft kiss.

"You did really well my friend, your tummy is almost empty, and your room filled with eggs"

"Huh? Oh...um...yeah..well..." Bunny shook his head and tried to rearrange his thoughts. "Do you think I've got many left in me?"

North sat up slightly and ran his hand over Bunny's stomach pressed firmly down. "About six or so I think"

"Thanks the moon for that" sighed Bunny as he pulled his leg off of North's shoulder. He looked around the room, watching the eggs match around, and sighed exhaustedly "What am I going to do with all these eggs? I can't hand them out"

"Why not? I'll take them to the river bank, give all a good wash, and they'll be fine. Children eat chicken eggs, they come from same place, so all is alright"

Bunny shook his head not wanting to think about North's odd but right logic "But what about the ones I've planted? If I'm going to be stuck in here for days how am I going to paint them?"

"I have painted toys for years, I can do it, plus with other guardians and yetis we can..."

"NO!" shouted Bunnymund as he grabbed North's hand. "No, no one else, please North. I'm embarrassed enough as it is, I can't have anyone else see me in this state"

North nodded, rubbing Bunny's paw gently comforting his friend, as he sat up straighter.

"Alright Bunny just us, I'll bring over large tray so that you may paint your eggs while you are not delivering them. I will paint also as well as keep an eye on the egglets already made"

"The sentinels can help you with that" winced Bunny as another egg began to move "In fact you can take these guys out there now, the sentinels will show you were to settle them for the night with the others. If I have more they can just stay here with me till morning"

"You are sure that is wise? You could be a lot worse in the morning as the film is getting released in other counties now"

"I have no choice. Besides the sooner you pan that film and get this stopped the better!"

"Very well, then I will say good night then, and see you in the morning. Come now little ones, lets leave mummy to his rest" smiled North as he herded the eggs out of the door.

"You've been waiting to call me that all night ain't ya" smirked Bunny giving a weak laugh, to worn out to be angry, before looking up at the guardian of wonder "North?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for doing this all for me, you know for helping and..."

"It is fine my friend. I know you would help me also if I had trouble. Rest well Bunny, I will see to eggs before going back to pole/" said North closing the door softly behind him and the egglets.

Bunny slumped back in to the cushion feeling slightly dejected and sleepy "That wasn't what I meant mate. But then again, I'm not sure what I meant by it either"

-Line Break-

Bunny awoke the next morning to sheering pain in his back. He tried to get up but couldn't; he couldn't even roll. During the night his stomach has expanded enormously to the point were he was almost an egg himself. An egg was already pushing itself down, tearing Bunny as it went, before pressing itself against his hole. He looked around his room, the eggs from last night were still resting, as he looked at his room clock to read it was still quite early and unlikely that North will be even up. He hissed loudly as more eggs pushed down his dry passage as an egg pushed its self out of him and started to wonder around. He gripped the dry grass with his paws tightly as the pain was becoming unbearable as more came out, their shells smeared with blood. Tears started to spill from Bunny's eyes as his stomach rumbled in protest as it swelled some more. A loud knock rattled his bedroom door and Bunny breathed a sigh of relief when he heard North's deep voice.

"Aster? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"North! Help! But watch out for the eggs" shouted Bunny as he tried to pull himself up slightly by his elbows. North gently opened the door and peeked in and gasped loudly when he saw Bunny's round tummy.

"Oh Aster! Hang on, I'll lube you up. Did you get any sleep?" asked North as he pulled his small bag from his shoulder and dropped it to the floor by Bunnymund's feet.

"I did! Then I awoke to this bloody nightmare!" snapped Bunny "Haven't you done anything to stop this?"

"I'm working on it Aster" said North softly as he used as wet wipe to clean Bunny's sore rear and examine it. "Its a small tear, it will stop bleeding in a moment, once your lubed up it should stop hurting you"

"Just get on with it! I can feel them pushing down"

North grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed the nuzzle in to Bunny's hole and squeezed, the cold wetness coated Bunny's sore walls. North would have taken his time but Bunny was so swollen and he could see the eggs moving, so he pushed three fingers. Bunny moaned and thrust upwards, as North moved his fingers in and out. North swallowed the lump in his throat and scowled himself for thinking dirty thoughts about his friend when he was meant to be helping him, but seeing Bunnymund all round and pushing himself on to his fingers was a really sexy sight. Bunny was in ecstasy with his cock throbbing against him. He had never been so full and horny before, he was loving North's hands both on him and in him, the only thing that would make it better was.

"North (pant) please, (moan) could you, (gasp, moan) use..." Bunny flushed with brightly, not sure if he should ask such a thing of his friend and colleague.

"What Aster? What is it you want?"

"Your mouth...I want your mouth on me again" Bunny muttered not looking North in the face. North pushed his fingers in deeper then before as he got closer to the pooka's body. Bunny whimpered as he felt North's beard against his cock and balls, as North planted soft kisses over his large belly. North's soft lips slid over his fur as he went further down and placed the hard flesh in to his mouth, running his tongue over it, his fingers gently stroking his inside walls. Bunny moaned uncontrollable, his hips moving at a fast pace, pushing his penis deeper in to North's throat. North pulled back slightly and held Bunny's hip down with his other hand, as he sucked on the shaft harder.

"Ahhhh, North, Nick please, oh please, don't tease me like this" Bunny moaned as he wiggled trying to push himself closer. The eggs were practically running down his passage, North's fingers pressing against his prostate before pulling out and bringing the eggs with him. There was over fifty of them walking about the room and Bunny's tummy was still no where near empty. The pleasure was driving him crazy and the wonderful feeling of North's mouth against him.

"North, I'm...oh moon, I'm going, Nick I'm..aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Bunny cum hard that North had to pull away or chock. Cum covered his face, as he he wrapped his hand around the still hard shaft and pump it as more cum escaped its slight. Eggs were popping out of him so fast that he couldn't keep count, he kept cumming over himself and North and his mind was more of less jell-o. Once all the eggs were out of him and he had finished releasing, he black out but not before he saw North's cum covered face and he was licking his lips.

-Line Break-

Bunny blinked slowly and tried to gather up his thoughts. He had woken up, as big as an elephant, North came in and started to help with...the egglets, that led too him covering North in cum. Bunny groaned as he covered his eyes with his arms. His stomach was only slightly round, he may had one or two eggs still in there, his fur was sticky with his cum and sweat. He pulled himself up and tried to stand but his legs were shaking and his feet were swollen, his room was empty and the door was ajar with the smell of cooked carrots coming down the hall. Bunny's stomach growled with hunger. Bunny struggled to his feet and painfully started to stagger out in to the hall.

"North? NORTH?"

"Aster? What are you doing up? You should be resting" said North, as he walked over to Bunny, shirtless, and effortlessly picked him up bridle style and carried him in to his living room to lay him on the two seater.

"I can walk North, I'm not useless ya know, and why ain't you wearing a shirt?" snapped Bunny as North gentle placed him down.

"You are in pain dah? I'll get you painkillers as well as food, you need your strength, something tells me that was only the first batch of the day" Said North as he walked back to the small kitchen and bought back a large plate of steamed carrots. "Here, eat up now, your going to need it"

Bunny would normally did not like being told what to do, certainly not in his own home, but he was to exhausted and hungry to argue, also he was trying not to stare at North's bare chest. He knew that North had tattoos on his forearms but he had never seen the ones on North's shoulders, back and chest. He was actually surprised to see an Easter egg shape on the top of North's right arm, for some odd reason it made him feel a little odd, like he had butterflies instead of eggs in his stomach.

"So how many eggs did I end up having this morning anyway? And where are they?" he asked as he munched on a carrot.

"You had over a 100, all beautiful colours by the way, and are all washed and wondering around with the other eggs, your sentinels are watching them" said North as he leant against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "How's your belly?"

"Um...its ok at the moment, there are some in there,but I don't have the need to get them out, ya know what I mean?"

North nodded with a gentle smile and was about to speak when there was a knock on Bunny's fount door. Bunny's nose told him it was a yeti, as he glared at the guardian of wonder.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone what was going on ya bleeding..."

"And I have not told! Phil is here to deliver me my things. I told him you needed help with Easter eggs and that I will be staying here until the job is done"

"Wha? Here in my warren? Like hell you are!" growled Bunny but North simply ignored him and answered the door. Bunny could hear them talking softly but he could not make out all the words. Ten or so minutes later North came back in with a large bag over his shoulder that he dumped on to the armchair and pulled out a new red shirt to put on. Bunny was trying to glare but it was hard when your trying not to look at your best friend's powerful chest.

"You ain't staying here North, I can take care of myself, and who knows if this film bombs like we're hoping it will then I won't wake up like this tomorrow"

"That maybe the case but do you really wish to risk that? What if I had not come when I did? You would have been torn to pieces or worse! Bleed to death" said North shortly as he walked over to the two seater and knelt beside Bunny.

"I do not like seeing you in pain my friend, nor do I have any desire to lose you, not while I can help you" North spoke softly as he rested his hand on Bunny's leg. "I will stay and help you as much as I can until this is over. Now eat up, I have surprise for you outside"

Bunny perked up at the thought of a surprise and quickly finished his carrots. He was grateful that his belly had not swelled again and was hoping to take it as a sign that his nightmare might be over but he knew that it was unlikely. North was going to try and carry Bunny out again but Bunnymund refused, so North wrapped an arm around Bunny's waist and helped him walk out in to the warren. There by the long purple river were three of his sentinels were sitting watching the thousands of eggs matching around. There was a large blanket on the ground with a table covered with paints and brushes, with large cushions for Bunny to lean against, with a dozen or so plain shelled eggs.

"North, mate, its fantastic!"

"At least this way if you start giving birth again they will be outside with all the others" joked North as he helped Bunny settle down.

"Don't say "Giving birth"! Makes me feel really weird hearing you say that"

"Would you rather I said after you have pooped them all out?" asked North with a slight smirk. Bunny shook his head and quickly grabbed one of the eggs and his brush.

"Giving birth is just fine!" said Bunny as his eyes flicked up to North "So what are you going to do?"

"What ever you wish me too" said North with a smile "I can help you paint, go get more eggs, anything you want"

"So your going to be my gofer? Hey my day has already gotten better already! Now I get to boss you around" laughed Bunny as he swirled the brush in some red paint.

-Line Break-

North was as good as his word, nothing Bunny asked was a problem, he got on with it with out so much as mumble. Bunny muttered that his back was hurting him and North gave him a full massage. He moaned about his sore feet and North gave them a rub. Food and drink were bought out with him simple mentioning that he was feeling hungry. He watched as North stood in the river, this trousers rolled up to his knees as he washed the eggs, and then sit down beside him and paint the others. Bunny had thought about pushing his luck, but with Easter around the corner he really did not have time to muck about, plus he was already feeling bad about having North do all this. Over the course of the week, Bunny had filled with eggs a couple times a day, now thousands upon thousands of eggs matched around the warren to add to the others that Bunny had already painted the weeks before. The Yetis had worked on slating the film in their spare time, writing up bad reviews and poking holes in the plot, which wasn't very hard. The children and Jack had only been told that Bunny was very sick because of the film, so they quickly got in on the act by telling their friends how bad it was and by using various social media to pan it. By the end of the week Bunny had only swelled up twice in the day.

"With this many eggs, it will be the best ever, each kid will have at least...I don't know about ten or more of my goodies in their baskets" said Bunny as he painted gold stars against a pink egg. North simply grunted as he was painting his egg green. Bunny frowned and looked over at North and was shocked to see the man starting to doze off but then shaking himself awake. It wasn't surprising really, North woke early to see to Bunny, worked all day beside him and then of an evening put Bunny and the eggs to bed only to sleep on an uncomfortable two seater sofa.

"Hey North why don't you have a break?"

"But the eggs...Easter..."

"We're doing fine and having a nap wouldn't hurt either of us" said Bunny as he scooted forward "If you sit behind me, you can rest on the cushions, and I can lean against you. That way if I start filling up, your right there for me to wake up, and not back at my place"

North to tried to really argue, let his egg go as he walked over to Bunny and sat behind him, let out a deep sigh as he laid against the soft cushion. Bunny leaned back and snuggled down, he was actually surprised by how warm North was as he place his head against his chest. He was a little taken back when North wrapped his arms around him, and held him close as they both fell asleep. It was a couple of hours later that Bunny woke up to something poking him in the back. At first he thought his discomfort was because of his stomach, but he looked down at himself, his belly was only partly swollen. No, this was coming from his back, it was prodding just beneath his tail.

"What the hell is that? Has North got some metal bar or something down his pants?" Bunny thought as he reached round to remove it. He paw ran across North's trousers until he reached a large warm bulge, he touched it slight not wanting to wake North, then he felt it twitch. North sighed happily and buried his face in to Bunny's neck. Bunny's ears shot up with shock and tried not to move, as he gave the bulge another rub, this time a bit harder then before.

"Bunny...nice" North muttered his lips brushing against Bunny's neck. Bunny licked his lips and regulate his breathing. He really should not be touching North like this certainly not while he was asleep. Yet curiosity got the better of him, besides North had seen his right, even put it in to his mouth it was only fair that he should see his. Bunny pulled away and turned around, which was a lot harder to do with his tummy starting to swell again, plus with North's arms around him. Once he was facing North, he looked down to his pants and slowly undid the zipper and button. North muttered slightly but slept on when Bunny pulled down his red boxers and pulled out his cock. It was large but not overly long but quite thick, it stood up proud and pulsed in Bunny's paw. North's balls were quite swollen themselves, as if the man had not release in months, and were covered in tiny white hairs. Bunny was completely fascinated by it, as he stroke the cock in his paw, the slit in the large fat head started to leak with per-cum. He slowly pumped the hot flesh, watching the per-cum trickling out, as North started to pant in his sleep. He couldn't take North in to his mouth, like the man had done to him so many times, but he still leant down and flicked his tongue over the weeping head. Bunny was so preoccupied by North's cock that he wasn't paying attention to his stomach, which was swelling faster, and press down on his prostate making him even more hornier. He started thinking of what it would be like to have North inside of, pounding in to him and coating his insides with cum. His own cock was weeping now and his belly was full and sagging against the ground, as he moaned loudly as he ran his tongue up and down North's length. North groaned as he opened his eyes and was stunned at what he saw. A very swollen, horny Bunnymund was laying on his fount, his tongue licking his cock while his paws massage his balls.

"ASTER! What is the name of Balakirev are you doing?" shouted North as he tried to pull his away. Bunny purred deeply giving North's length a long lick and his balls a strong squeeze making the other guardian gasp. "Aster, please...stop"

"Take me" Bunny said faintly as he pushed his self up and leant against North's chest."Put it inside me North"

"Bunny..."

"Please mate, you can do, it will be so good. You said we're almost out of lube right?" said Bunny as he gripped North's cock again "You can put it inside me. There is enough in there to keep me going for the next few days I reckon"

North gave Bunny a gentle push away from him "I think your condition has made you so horny that you have lost leave of your senses"

"I ain't lost anything!" Bunnymund snapped pushing back "I've been horny all week, and as wonderful as your mouth and hands are, I want the big piece of meat in side of me"

He hissed loudly then and flopped on to North's shoulder as the eggs starting to move. "Please North...Nicholas...please take me"

"Lay down Bunny. I'll use the rest if the lube to stretch you" said North as he reached in to his trouser pocket. Bunny assumed that North was simply going to stretch him before entering him, quickly laid down on his back, his legs apart. North sighed as he lube his fingers and started to push them in to Bunny while his other hand stroked Bunny's erected cock. Bunny knew the eggs were also ready to leave him and if North was going to mount him he had to do it now. Then he heard the sound of a zip and looked down and saw that North had placed his cock back in to his pants and done them up.

"No, North, come on!"

"Aster...the eggs"

"Can wait! Damn it! You tricked me, you were going too..."

"I never said I was. I said I was going to stretch you, I have Phil come over with another bottle later, its not right Aster if I take you like this"

"I'm asking you too! I really need ya, I need ya cock ...oh hells bells..." moaned Bunny as a egg started to push its way out of his rear. North continued to help as many more eggs appeared and although he was helping Bunny with his erection, Bunny continued to pout.

"Bunny, stop pouting, its not guardian like" said North as he rubbed his thumb over Bunny's slit.

"Not pouting! I want ya Nick"

"Its not right, not like this..."

"You can use your mouth on me but not your cock? How is that right?" Bunny hissed as a large egg pushed its way out as North blushed.

"Sucking you off is simply helping out a friend but what your asking is a lot more intimate and should be done in private settings"

Bunny still did not looked convinced and seemed really upset that he had been turned down.

"I make you promise, when this is over and you still wish to make love, I will take you to heights you can only dream about" said North softly, kissing Bunny's cheek.

Bunnymund blushed slightly "Its because you don't want to make out with a whale, I understand, I know I ain't at my best right now"

A firm slap went across Bunny's rump, send a pleasant shock though Bunny's body, making him moan loudly as he looked up at North.

"I do not care what size you are my friend. You are beautiful. You are also a strong, loyal, brave and amazing smart. Anyone would jump at the chance to be with you Bunnymund. I simply am holding back because I wish to make sure it is truly what you want!"

Bunny felt himself heating up and not due to the eggs. He was actually blown over by North's words and realized just how wonderful his friend had been over the last week. Suddenly he wanted more, more then North's cock, he wanted to be more then just friends and now at best he had only a few days left till Easter to prove it.

-Line Break-

North was confused, the last three days, Bunny had been...acting odd. True swelling with eggs was odd behaviour enough but that was not what North was confused about. Since the other day, Bunny had gone out of his way to touch him, bushing his paw against him, lingering touches when handing him things, leaning against him and the oddest one was when he would press his muzzle against him. If this was some sort of ploy or seduction Bunny certainly was not letting on. The last two days Bunny had only one "attack" as it were and no signs of having more, which was quite a relief since Easter was tomorrow, and Bunny needed to be fit. North shook his head and placed the rest of his clothes in to his bag.

"Bunny will be fine. Once Easter is out the way, he will be back to his old self, and neither of us will mention this again. Except maybe when alone and I can tease him." thought North with a sad smile. Despite being friends for centuries this was the first time he had really gotten to know Bunny, and he would miss they long talks that they had been having and the exchanges of memories and funny times. North licked his lower lip, and a pull of heat filled his lower belly as he thought of drinking Bunny's cum and how he would miss the taste.

"Your going?"

North turned to see Bunny standing in the small alcove that joined the living room to the kitchen. Bunny looked upset and uncomfortable, his fur was sticking out in places and his ears flopped slightly.

"I thought it best. You have not had attack in almost three days so I think it has worn off and you'll be fine for next year. It best that you rest today so you will be at fully health tomorrow"

"North..." Bunny rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "What about your promise?"

North gulped, he had thought that Bunny had forgotten about that, he started to fiddle with his bag as Bunny came towards him.

"Promise? Ah! That promise. Well...um..."

"You don't want me?"

Bunny sounded so heartbroken that North pulled him in to a hug, gently petting his ears.

"Aster, I told you anyone would be honoured to be with you, but I thought you had said that in the heat of the moment and did not wish me to bring it up, as you have not said anything to the contrary I thought it best I simply leave"

"What? But North, I thought me kissing you was letting you know and..."

"What kisses? You have not kiss me" said North insistently.

Bunny slapped his paws on either side of North's face and pressed his muzzle firmly against North's face, his wet nose rubbing against North's.

"Get it now" asked Bunny softly, his paws sliding down to North's shoulders. The winter spirit smiled widely, his blue eyes twinkling as he placed his hands on Bunny's waist.

"That is how Pooka kiss dah?"

Bunny was taken back "Of course it is you bloody show pony! What do you think I've been doing these last couple of days?"

"Bunny" North chuckled "Humans don't kiss like that"

"Do so, I've seen them, rubbing their noses together but they call it something else, eskimo kissing or something"

"Dah that is right. But between lovers there is another type of kiss, one I will show you, close your eyes and open your mouth ever so slightly"

Bunny frowned but did as North asked and closed his eyes. He felt North's nose brush against his muzzle down to his nose, his heart skipping a few beats, as North held him closer. Then North changed the angle of his head slightly and pressed their mouths together, his tongue slipping in to Bunny's. Bunny's eyes shot open, his paws gripping North's shirt from shock as he quickly inhaled though his nose to get breath. North noticing Bunny's discomfort broke apart and looked down at him with concern.

"Aster...Bunny was that alright?"

"Do it again I'll be ready for it this time"

North smiled and quickly recaptured Bunny's lips, his tongue going in deeper exploring Bunny's mouth. Then he felt Bunny's tongue shyly brush against his own, he moaned deeply grinding his pelvis in to the pooka. They broke apart panting for breath holding on to each other in case they fell. North rested his head against Bunny's forehead.

"What do you think of human kisses Bunny?"

"They're alright I guess, certainly different, maybe we can try some more...maybe in my nest?"

North sighed "There is a slight problem with that idea Aster"

Bunny looked up at North, his heart in his throat, his paws gripping on to North for dear life.

"If I was to go in to your room and in to your nest. I will have to kiss you and make vigorous love making too you. Then hold you very close till morning and then I might never be able to let you go. Do you understand?"

Bunny smiled brightly as he took North's hands in to his paws "Sounds like a plan to me mate. Cause I have no plans on letting you go either"

With a slight tug of his paw, Bunny let North back to his bedroom, were he slowly helped North out of his clothes. Once North was naked, Bunny pulled him in to another human kiss, this time taking the lead, pressing his furry body against North's hairy one as the man pushed them down to the nest. They laid they for a while, running their paws and hands over one another, teasing and petting as their eyes spoke for them. North raised his hand to Bunny's mouth, and Bunny quickly caught on and started to lick and suck North's fingers making them very wet. Once they were wet enough North bought them to Bunny's hole and quickly started to prep him. Bunny moan and wiggled against him "In a bit of a hurry are you mate?" he smirked.

"You have no idea" said North pushing three fingers in to him "Every since I saw you that day, all shy at being caught with you cock, I wanted to take you. I wanted to soak that naughty hole of yours with my cum. I wish to ram you so hard that you will not be able to walk right for days. Can not even do that now, would be awkward in fount of children tomorrow, but still I can fill your belly with something other then eggs"

He went to push Bunny on to his fount but Bunny shook his head as he opened his legs.

"I want to look at you mate. I want to see you take me"

North nodded as he lifted Bunny's feet over his shoulders and pressed his fat cock in to Bunny slowly. Although Bunny had had thousands of eggs though him, none were a big as North, he couldn't help but moan and drool as he felt that hot flesh pushing him to his limit. Once he was balls deep, North leant down and passionately kissed Bunny, till saliva dripped down both of their mouths and in to their hair. Bunny wrapped his arms around North's shoulders as the man pulled out and pushed back in. North always made it a point of starting slowly with his work, always making time for details. He watched Bunny's face with each of his thrusts, making sure they were all different and seeing how Bunny responded. He found out that Bunny had nipples buried under his chest fur and enjoyed having them twisted and sucked. He learnt all of Bunny's sensitive places and teased them endlessly until Bunny couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing me dammit! And just take me! Pound me! Ram me!" Bunny moaned loudly as North started to pick up his pace.

"Your so beautiful Aster, so good and tight"

North took Bunny's cock in to his hand while using the other for leverage. He timed his movements well so he pulled on Bunny's cock the same time he thrust. Bunny was taking short swallow breaths until North hit his prostate, the pleasure shouting up his spine making his arch and cry out.

"Yes, yes, yes, keep making that face Aster, show me how much you want me" cried North as he pushed as hard as he could. Bunny was close to crying he felt so good, not even the pleasure of the eggs leaving his body could compare to this. He clung to North like a life preserver as he cried North's name like a mantra. North could tell Bunny was close as the walls around his cock started to tighten but he continued to push and he tugged Bunny's cock harder.

"That's it Aster, cum for me, cover me in your cum like you did before and I will flood your insides with my own"

"Oh yeah, yeah, oh that's, that it. I'm going...going...North I'm so close I'm going,.."

Bunny released, thick cum shot over his belly and chest as North shouted his own. Bunny's walls had clamped down like a vice making impossible for him to pull out as he cum. Both continued to release for a good few minutes before collapsing in a heap. North kissed Bunny's cheeks and neck as he pull his spent cock out of him, and then spooned him from behind. Bunny purred as he snuggled up close, not caring about the mess, as North wrapped his arms around him.

"Fancy another round?" he asked cheekily as he wiggled his rear only for North to give it a gentle slap.

"Maybe later, but you really should rest Aster, your big day tomorrow"

"Will you still be here...I mean not just after I finish with Easter I mean but..."

"I told you did I not. That after I make love to you that I would never let you go? Now go to sleep now love"

Bunny couldn't stop smiling as he let sleep claim him. Easter would be a fantastic success this year and if next year if he swelled up with eggs he knew North would be there to help him. Hell, he was even looking forward too it.

The End

Please leave Reviews!


End file.
